The present invention is related to clips and more particularly to a clip for holding clothes.
The clothes hanger is a small frame on which a garment is hung to keep it in shape and the clothes clip is a device for holding a garment. Recently, clothes clips have been common used to combine with clothes hangers for holding garments. It is indeed very practical in use to combine clothes clips with a garment hanger for holding clothes. However, it requires some special design or technique to incorporated a clothes clip with a clothes hanger.
FIG. 1 illustrates a kind of clothes clip which utilizes a spring to retain two opposite parts together for clipping things. During mounting on a clothes hanger, the transvers rod (3) of the clothes hanger is inserted through the space between the spring (S) and the two opposite pivots (C) of the clothes clip permitting the clothes clip to be hung thereon. Because the spring (S) directly supports the downward gravity of a garment which is clipped by the clothes clip, the garment will drop from the clothes clip if the downward pulling force of the load of the garment surpasses the clipping strength of the clothes clip. Even if the clipping strength of the clothes clip is strong enough to support the downward pulling force of the load of the garment, the garment still can not be firmly retained on the clothes hanger and may be easily forced to swing by wind force.
FIG. 2 illustrates another kind of clothes clip which can be fixedly secured to the transverse rod a clothes hanger. During mounting on the transverse rod 3 of a clothes hanger, the transverse rod 3 of the clothes hanger is inserted through the two sode pivots of the two opposite parts (1) and (2) and the spring (S) to firmly retain the spring (S) and the two opposite parts (1) and (2) of the clothes clip together, permitting the two opposite ends of the spring (S) to respectively stop against the inner upper portions of the two opposite parts (1) and (2) respectively. Although the clothes clip can be fixedly secured to the transverse rod 3 of the clothes hanger, the mounting process is complicated and time consuming. This design is not suitable for mass production. The disadvantages of the aforesaid clothes hanger and clip combination set are outlined hereinafter:
1. The both ends of the transverse rod (3) can not be bent vertically upward (see A, A' in FIG. 3) before the mounting of a clothes clip, or a clothes clip will be difficult to mount on the transverse rod (3).
2. The mounting process is time consuming and it is rather difficult to bend the both ends of the transverse rod (3) after a clothes clip has been mounted thereon. As a consequence, the manufacturing cost is relatively increased.
3. The two opposite parts of a clothes clip may be easily deviated from each other to affect its clipping effect (as shown in the dotted line of FIG. 2) since the both ends of the spring (S) thereof are difficult to accurately equivalently press on the inner upper portions of the two opposite parts.
4. The transverse rod (3) of a clothes hanger is generally made of metal material and covered with a plastic sleeve for protection, which plastic sleeve may be easily rub to tear. Thus, the metal transverse rod (3) may gather rust easily due to direct conact with the air.
5. Because the spring (S) of a clothes clip is directly mounted on the transverse rode (3) of a clothes hanger, it is very difficult to move a clothes clip along the transverse rod (3) for position change, or the plastic sleeve of the transverse rod (3) may be torn up by a clothes clip if to move a clothes clip by force.